I Need You
by AndreaAtlyss
Summary: Chummy and Peter get news that makes them open up about their pasts. In the next year new and exciting things happen, one month at a time! COMPLETE
1. Month One

**Chapter One: Month One.**

**A/N: Short chapter I know, but more is to come!** **This chapter counts as Month One.**

"Peter?" She asked sheepishly, almost tiptoeing into the room next to him.

"What is it, Dear?" He said pulling her so she sat on his lap.

"One has to tell you something." Her head lowered and tone changed.

"Is this about your surgery appointment?" He took her hands and feared the worse when she shook her head in agreement.

"Peter...I...I'm Pregnant." She put her hands on her stomach and smiled bigger than he ever had before. His eyes beamed and he bent down and kissed her tummy and whispered ever so gently. I love you already. He looked up with tears flooding his eyes to see Chummy crying.

"Camilla,were having a baby. Don't cry!" He wiped her tears away and kissed her with such a passion that it left her breathless.

"Tears of joy, Dear. I cant wait to lay little bean in our bed and watch him sleep and to be able to be someones mom. I didn't know I wanted that until I wanted you."

She opened up to him, something she had not been comfortable doing with anyone.

"Talk to me." He didn't need to say anything more, she knew what those three words meant. She began to speak, and her voice crackled.

"I was cold and alone for so long I didn't think anyone wanted me. Now I can't sleep without your warmth. I need your touch and scent. I need you." She covered her face with her hands and started to turn away before he grabbed her arms stopped her.

"I was a lonely man hurt in the war and was trying to escape... you came to my rescue. And I want our little bean, and little beans to come to know that, I love you!" He kissed her again and let her shift down so that she was leaning her weight on him.

She let her body relax and her tears faded when he rested his hands on her middle. He took in the smell of her hair, and the sweet smell of soap that rested on her skin.

"Peter?" She looked up at him, tears once again in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He moved his hand to wipe her eyes, then placed it back.

"New mums have mothers. I don't." She was serious, and scared now feeling the pain in her spine.

"Yes this is true, but Sister Monica Joan has been like a mum to you, and she knows her stuff. What about letting her fill those shoes? You always have mum too." He tightly hugged her, and let her know he was there in every way possible.

"I think I will, shes better than my mum. And Irene is lovely, you're right I don't need to worry anymore." She gave a smile and a wink and nestled back into him, taking in every moment.

"So do they know how far you are?" Peter asked, anxiously.

"One is only late a month so around 4 weeks." Her hands joined his, and she closed her eyes.

"Bed? You and bean need a foot rub and warm sheets!"

He sat her up and almost had to drag her to bed, unzipping her dress, and taking off her shoes so he could rub her feet. The two retired to bed with smiles resting upon their faces and wrapped in each others arms.


	2. Month Two

_When did ones bicycle seat get so hard, and why am I in such a tiz?_ Chummy was thinking to herself on the way to Mrs. Blooms flat. _Poor Peter, am I like this to him? Bean you are barely eight weeks, why are your causing trouble now?_ It was a one sided conversation, she had to keep quiet for only a bit longer until they told everyone.

Chummy sat on the wooden dining room table for lunch at Nonnatus and shifted in her seat. Peter could tell she was in pain, their chairs were always close and no one noticed when his hand slid from her back to almost her tailbone. He gently applied pressure and her shoulders relaxed. She looked at him and smiled, he knew that was the place that hurt the most. _Remember Pete she'll need that again tonight._ He made a mental note and began to eat his pie and mash that Mrs. B made.

They two met at home after a long days work, Peter made them tea and she went to run a nice warm bath. "Knock Knock, its me." Peter said, walking in with two cups.

"I'm glad anyone else and a blood boiling scream would be in order!" The two laughed and Peter set down on the bench next to the bath she was sitting in, and handed her a cup.

"Join me?" It was a question, but also a demand from her. She couldn't get comfortable and he wasn't up to declining. He slid into the warm water behind her and she laid back onto him.

"Another reason why I love you, and need you." She looked up and him and he kissed her nose.

He finished his tea and wrapped his arms around her tight, feeling her chest rise and fall and smelling her sweet shampoo. This was perfect heaven to him.

She sat back and indulged in the feel of his touch, hands roaming her body and feeling the kissed on her neck. _How does he do this?_ She wondered, unable to speak or move.

Feeling her shoulders relax further he pressed a kiss behind her ear and she turned herself to they were laying chest to chest in the warm bubbly water. He caressed her back and she laid her head on his chest, taking in his warmth and touch.

"It's really happening." She whispered, eyes closed and lost for words.

"Yes it is, Bean will be here before we can blink." His grip tightened on her, a painful need of feeling her as close as possible to him.

"Do you want a boy or girl?" She had wished for a little boy to be their first, but she wouldn't tell him that.

"I honestly don't care, as long as our baby is healthy." Peter hushed, it was quiet for many minutes before she repeated those little words.

"Our baby. It really is _our _baby."

The two finished their bath and retired to bed where they slept fingers wrapped together and resting on her belly.


	3. Month Three

Peter walked into the bathroom one morning to find her with her nightdress pulled up and turned sideways to the mirror. She saw him and let out a deep and almost pathetic sigh.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." He walked to her, pulled her dress down and gave her an enormous hug.

"There will be, soon Love." He kissed her forehead and walked out of the bathroom to get dressed for work.

Like most women she was fine one minute and washing her face and the next sickness had overtaken her. She sat against the wall with a wet flannel over her mouth, feeling the cool helped but she looked a bit green as Peter would say.

"Here, Dry toast. Mum said it works like a charm. I called round Nonnatus, Sister said stay home, and mum will be over in a quarter." He kissed her cheek and stood up to leave, she nodded her head and was thankful for a day to rest.

She put on her dress and stockings then made her way to the settee where she fell asleep.

Irene knocked but Chummy slept through her soft pats, she stepped into the flat and saw her dozing away. "Poor Dear, I remember those days." She whispered, to herself.

She went straight through to the kitchen, and sat her bags down. Chummy woke to a blanket tucked around her and the heavenly aroma of stew. Her shoes were by sitting by the Settee now and her glasses were on the table. She sat up and looked over to see Irene sitting by the fire, reading a book.

"What time is it?" She asked, putting on her glasses.

"arter afah six, Dear." Irene replied, sitting her book down.

"Oh, dear! Peter will be on his way home, i've slept all day!" She began to pop herself up to begin doing her chores for the day when Irene stopped her.

"Sit Dear, I've done the washing and folding, dinner is on the stove, and the chores are finished for the day." She picked up her book again, and began to read.

"Thank you mum, the day just slipped away"

"I remember those well." Chummy's face turned and within seconds she ran to the bathroom.

The weeks went on and she learned to cope with the morning sickness and growing aches.

Peter began taking day shifts rather than nights so he could care for her in the evening, and it became impossible to hide the secret. They told the whole crew, the ohhs and ahhs permeated all the way to Bow and the cat was out of the bag. Light work was to be done by Chummy until her strength was fully restored, soon she was fit as a fiddle and back on the rota.


	4. Month Four

"Peter could you?" She asked, turning around so he could zip her dress.

"Where did that come from?" His eyes widened, as he looked at her now protruding abdomen. _How did I not notice that last night? _He thought to himself, turning his brow.

"I thought the same thing myself, guess we have been too busy to really stop and look." She replied, putting on her pointed heels, and headband.

"Where shall we go tonight?" He asked, washing a smile on his face and sitting next to her, causing the bed to dip.

"Dinner and a drive?" She returned his question with another question, which he hated.

"Sure, pie and mash or corner diner?" He asked, he clasped her necklace,

"Corner diner, then just outside the city."

"Sounds perfect!" With that, the two set out for their date on the town.

The morning sickness carried on, and the aches only got worse in the next month.

"These bally chairs are going to kill me." Chummy said, talking to Trixie who was waiting on a laboring mother or panicked father to call.

"I can feel the flutters now! It's been the most exciting thing that's ever happened." She rested her hands on her belly now, not even realizing.

"Just wait till those flutters are kicks to the ribs!" The two gave a hearty chuckle and Trixie set a piece of chocolate cake on each plate.

"What are the further months like? Gosh, one is a midwife, yet this is so different." Chummy rubbed her small belly and looked in curiosity and wonder.

"Well I didn't feel anything until month six, no flutters, nothing. Matthew wasn't a mover, at least until I was big enough to touch Paul with my belly from my side of the bed! He would play with daddy, but not me." Trixie laughed and promptly picked up the ringing phone.

"Nonnatus House midwife speaking. Oh, hello Peter. Sure I'll let her know, goodbye."

"Call?" Chummy asked, raising a brow and taking a drink of her lukewarm tea.

"No it was Peter, he said he will be around shortly to pick you up." Trixie replied, sliding back into her chair.

"Trixie, before I leave will you do me a favor before I go?" She set her tea down and sitting up in her chair.

"Anything, what is it?" Trixie shot her a look of question and sipped her tea.

"Will you check baby? I have a bally awful feeling that won't go away." She was now twiddling her thumbs out of nervousness.

"Sit on the settee and I'll be back." Trixie gave a pat to Chummy's knee and walked into the supply room, returning with a pinard.

Chummy unbuttoned a few of her dress buttons and Trixie look a listen, moving the pinard a few times before giving a smile.

"Steady one-thirty dear, nothing to worry about." Chummy took a deep breath in, and buttoned her dress back.

"Thank you, why I'm so worried, one has no idea. Can't help it I guess." With that there was a knock on the door.

"Hello dear, ready?" Peter nodded and the two started to walk out the door, before Chummy turned to look at Trixie and whispered in her ear.

"You forget… I have a trained eye, your secret is safe with me." Trixie's face turned bright red and she bit down on her lip. Chummy took Peter's arm and they walked down the steps, hearing the door close behind them.

"What did you tell her?" Peter was curious of the look Trixie wore.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just that I have a trained eye."


	5. Month Five

**A/N: Sorry for the ridiculously loooong time in between! *smacks forehead!* Sorry again! **

It was at this time that Chummy felt the baby kick for the first time. She nearly dropped her cup of tea from the wonderful shock.

"Everything okay?" Peter asked, sliding his arm around her and kissing her neck.

"Perfectly." She replied, taking hold of his hand and lowering it to the soft pats.

"Is that?" He quickly asked, firming his hand on her stomach to get a better feel.

"That it is dear. This is all so new and strange, but I truly love it" She smiled, and rested against him, relaxing in the moment before the phone rang again and she would be called out of the warm Nonnatus kitchen. The phone did ring, but this time it wasn't a worried father or a laboring scared mother, It was Head Sgt. Fox for Peter.

"Peter… It's the Head Sargent, there's been an accident." Peter looked up, shock setting in his eyes. Why was he calling him off duty? This must be serious he thought.

"I'm sorry I have to go, I'll be back as soon as I can." He kissed her, letting it linger for a few mere moments before she broke the kiss and hugged him tightly.

Peter arrived at the station to reveal a horrifying incident.

"She… She what?" He stood stock still, face losing colour and all hope of returning home soon slipping away slowly.

"I'm afraid so Sgt. Noakes, I need you to be on deck. Paid of course." Peter blinked away the shock and nodded.

"Yes Sir! I'm at your side." He replied, knowing he had no choice.

Back in her room Chummy was getting ready for bed when she heard footsteps and a soft knock on her door. Hoping to catch a few winks before she was called out.

"What-Ho chaps, the nuns will turn your rear if you're caught! Get in here!" Chummy pulled, the four nurses into her room and quickly shut the door.

"Whatever has you roaming about?" She asked, taking back up her seat at her dressing table.

"We… erm" Trixie stuttered.

"We saw you crying after Peter left." Cynthia took over, giving a pat to Trixie's knee.

"We wanted to make sure you were okay." Jane finished.

"Oh, you saw that… I erm, well I just didn't want him to go that's all." The girls knew that wasn't why, Chummy knew she wasn't telling the whole truth too.

"Chummy, why? Did something happen?" Jenny asked, laying a hand on Chummy's knee.

"Well, just before the phone rang Peter snuck up behind me and the baby kicked for the first time." Chummy didn't even realize her hand moved up to her small bump, protectively holding her child; It was a comfort to herself, reminding her baby was safe.

"Oh, Chummy." Trixie whispered, almost losing her voice and wiping a tear off her cheek.

"Oh don't get soppy on me now Ol'Bean!" The bunch laughed, and smiled at each other.

"Sorry, just with Paul being so far away and a little one sleeping down the hall. I _do_ understand."

"After a bit more talking and a few shared babychams later, Chummy was feeling a bit better. She sat and enjoyed the tiny human responding back to her touches and pushes on her belly. She turned to look at the clock trying to stay up for Peter, but her eyes were just too heavy at half past two AM.

"Sargent Noakes, any success?" Sgt. Fox asked, seeing Peter with his head bowed into his hands.

"She won't talk sir." Peter replied, letting out a huge sigh of aggravation.

"Right then, well we will stay until she does." Peter for the first time in a while silently cursed himself for not being a dock worker or a mill man.

"Ma'am, please! Just tell us." Peter asked, for what seemed the millionth time.

"You won't get it out of me!" The woman was like a child, sticking her tongue out at her mother.

"You can tell us, or we can stay here for as long as it takes."

"No."

"Will you at least answer me this? Is the baby alive?" Peter begrudgingly asked, hoping she would say yes.

"I'm not telling."

"Where is the baby, and where is Mr. Washer?!" Peter had had enough and snapped, raising his voice louder than he probably should have.


	6. Month Six

Chummy woke at 2am sweating and scared, and unsure of what to do. Peter was on nights tonight, and the bed where she felt so safe was cold and unsecure to her.

She slipped on her slippers and padded down the stairs to the phone, knowing Trixie was on call tonight.

_Ring Ring_

"Nonnatus House, Midwife speaking"

"Trixie? It's Chummy." She spoke, winding the telly cord around her fingers.

"Chummy! Is everything okay?" The blond moved to the edge of her seat with worry.

"I'm, well… I'm okay. Peters gone till half past ten tomorrow morning and I was scared without someone here."

"Say no more, Cynthia was put on call with me tonight. She has informed me that she will be fine alone. I'll be there in fifteen. Okay?"

"Are you sure Ol'Bean?"

"Absolutely." With that the phone was hung up and Trixie was on her way with her bag out the door, leaving a note for Sister Julienne before she did.

Trixie let herself in using the spare key under the mat, hanging her coat up and setting her bag down by the door.

"Chummy?" She softly called, seeing a light from the kitchen and walking in.

"Hello dear, cup of tea?"

"I'd love one." Trixie sat and decided just to wait a minute before speaking. Chummy poured the cups and Trixie caught her wipe a tear from her cheek.

"Why don't we sit on the settee?" Chummy nodded and followed her friend into the dimly lit room.

"Now then, whatever is the matter?" Trixie took a sip of her tea and laid a hand on top of Chummy's

"I get scared without Peter here. It's his first night shift back after his injury and im worried sick, woke up to quite the nightmare a bit ago."

"Peter is a big boy, he knows how to take care of himself Chummy."

"I… I know… But what if he gets hurt again? What if another crazy lady stabs him again?"

"Chummy look at me!" Trixie took both cups and sat them down, only to take Chummy's hands in her own.

"He is okay, and you know as well as I do that he's safer there then working the docks."

"I… know. Oh why am I crying!" Chummy pulled her hanky out of her pocket and dabbed her eyes.

"How about I stay tonight and before you go back to sleep we check on that sweet babe? eh?'' Chummy nodded and sat back on the settee, taking a small calming sip of her tea.

"Here" Trixie whispered, unbuttoning two of the buttons on her nightdress. She placed the stethoscope on her bump and instantly found a strong beat, nodding for Chummy to listen herself.

"Well thats new" Chummy whispered back, handing the instrument back to her friend.

"Are you leaving or staying here tonight?" She asked, give her a smile.

"If you want I'll stay, Sister Julienne already knows where I am tonight."

"Spare bedroom is all yours, do you need something to sleep in?"

"No I brought an overnight just in case." Trixie smiled, and helped Chummy up out of her seat.

Chummy was started that morning when Peter slipped his arms around her and pulled her close, not even seeing Trixie sitting at the table. She was sipping her tea in her dressing gown and enjoying the love birds. Peter rested his hands on her bump and began to make circles with his thumbs.

"How is our bean today?" Peter asked, kissing her neck.

"Doing good, although the kick to the stomach this morning I could have bally well done without!" Peter gave a chuckle and went to take of his jacket and sit down.

"Oh, Hello Trixie!... Wait why are you here, and still in a dressing gown?" Peter was utterly confused, as he sat down waiting for a reply.

"Girls night last night." Trixie gave Chummy a wink and sipped her tea.

"Oh, right." Peter decided to just go with it and move on.


	7. Month Seven

As month seven rolled around Sister Julienne decided to take Chummy of rota, she was allowed to work clinic and do small things, but her bump was just too large for anything else. Poor Chummy, she was so big that when she turned she knocked things over and found herself cleaning up a lot more than working.

"Bally Botherations!" Chummy Mumbled under her breath, knocking a teacup of the table at Nonnatus.

"Here let me help." Cynthia said, laying a hand on Chummy's arm.

"I don't know why you blast fimis lot but up with me!" Chummy gave a chuckle, and slowly sat in her chair.

"Cause we love you Chummy!" Trixie piped in from round the corner.

"Oh dear! Chummy your ankles are very swollen!"

"Oh, yes. That." Chummy looked down at her rather round feet, red and puffy. She had been ignoring them for a while and hoping to get away with it, but the nurses had another idea.

"Trixie get sister Julienne please."

"There is no need for that!" Chummy pleaded, desperately wanting to continue working.

"There is every need for that!" Cynthia reached into the icebox to fetch some cubes for a ice bag.

"Here, let me help." Cynthia said, pulling over another chair and picking up her feet to prop them. She gathered a settee pillow and laid the ice bag on top of the offending swelling.

"Nurse Noakes? What is this I hear about you hiding from me?" Sister Julienne spoke, crossing her arms and arching a brow.

"Really Trixie!" Chummy piped back, seeing the blond stifle a grin.

"Rest, and you're off clinic today. You may return when the swelling has gone down."

"But-"

"No butts, also I will be calling Peter." Chummy knew she was defeated in this one.

"Camilla why did you go to work today?" Peter asked, kneeling down beside her.

"Cause I'm dumb, and thought I would be fine." Peter tipped her chin up and gave her a small kiss before thanking the sisters and taking her home.

"Thank you Sisters, she will have her feet back up as soon as we get home. Also will you send someone over tomorrow while I'm on beat?"

"Peter!" Chummy groaned.

"Absolutely, not a problem Peter."

"Thanks."

"Peter you really don't need to baby me like this" Chummy was getting rather annoyed that he couldn't let her get up.

"No, I do. If you won't listen then I will make you listen." Peter sat two cups of tea down and slid behind her on the settee, letting her rest back on him.

"Peter?" She asked, interlocking her fingers with his.

"Yes dear?"

"Do you think I'll be a good mother?"

"Of course you will, you have half the skills of an ol'pear!"

"Yes, but, well how can one know?"

"I know by watching you with your patients, friends, and family. You just make everything perfect." Peter dropped a kiss to her hair and closed his eyes.

"I guess you're right." She sighed and followed suit, taking in his scent.

"I love you, but please take it easy."

"Alright i'll try."

As the month passed by Chummy seemed to be faking along her work days.

"Chummy it's good to see you doing better!" Jenny smiled, filing out her notes at clinic.

"Yes, feeling better too!" _You're fine, you're fine. Just hold it together a bit longer! _Chummy was feeling rather sick to her stomach and her head was splitting, all she wanted was so go home and sit in the tub to soak. Clinic came to an end and everything seemed to go black very quickly.

"Chummy!" Trixie hollered, rushed to her collapsing friend. "Get Doctor Turner!" She yelled, to Jenny as Sister Evangelina rushed over.

"Oh dear, I can tell you what It is just looking at her!

"What is it Sister!?"

"It's-"


	8. Month Eight

"It's Toxemia, we'll need Doctor to confirm but for now help me get her onto one of the beds." Sister Evangelina, truly had a heart for Chummy, she wouldn't show it but she was terrified.

"Wha-t's, erm, uh, going on?" Chummy groggily asked, trying to sit up, but being pushed back down.

"You collapsed, lie down dear. Doctors on his way, so is Peter." Sister Evangelina spoke so soft and sweet, grasping Chummy's hand to comfort her. Her head was spinning and the she felt as though she could lose her lunch.

"I-I'm going to be sick!" Jenny quickly grabbed the bin next to her, and Sister Evangelina only had to give Sister Julienne one look to tell her she was right.

"Sister?" Doctor Turner asked, meeting Sister Evangelina at the door.

"Toxemia." She replied bluntly. Doctor Turner gave a sad sigh and went to check her over.

"Well you're lucky, mild case. Sister can we arrange that someone calls in three times a day for now, and eventually we will move it to two times a day?" He asked, knowing that she wouldn't have staying in the maternity home or hospital.

"Absolutely Doctor Turner" Sister Julienne replied, winking at Jenny to put her on the rota.

Peter along with Cynthia took Chummy home, she was worn out from the event and just wanted to sleep it off.

"There, you are Chummy. Try to get some sleep." Cynthia stepped out of the room to talk to Peter.

"I'll call in tomorrow morning, oh and also the glass of water I made her finish had a good dose of Chloral Hydrate in it, that way she will get some sleep." Cynthia placed a hand on Peter's shoulder before grabbing her bag and leaving.

"Thank you Cynthia." Peter noted.

"No worries."

"Chummy you may _not_ get up! Doctors orders!" Trixie barked at her arguing friend.

"Oh what a load of tosh! I'm fine!"

"No, you aren't. Toxemia is a serious thing, you know this Chummy. Doctor Turner has given instruction to us that baby is to be checked three times a day and you are to stay on complete bed rest other than using the lav!"

"Fine." Chummy huffed, angry at the stupid orders she was given.

"Pout all you want, but this is the safest thing for you and your babe. If you would rather I can book you in the London, where you have to pee in a bedpan and be fussed over 8 times a day and through the night."

"Okay, okay! I'll be good!" Chummy stuck her tongue out at Trixie and resumed her rest.

Peter had asked the nuns to look in on Chummy while he worked, it worried him to death to leave her alone. He counted her breaths and took her pulse several times that first night, fearing something would go wrong. He knew she was on doctors orders and meds but that didn't matter, _he_ needed to know she was _okay_. He rubbed her feet to keep the swelling down and made her all the tea and horlicks her heart desired. If she was completely honest, she loved him, but this was too much and it was driving her insane; The faster this baby came, the better.


	9. Month Nine

Chummy woke to the warm sun peeking in the window, and Peters arms wrapped around her. His warmth and scent to her was once again intoxicating, she laid there taking in the rare quiet moment. She untangled herself and stood up to use the lav when a bolt of pain hit her. She let out a gasping yep and clenched the edge of the bed, waking Peter in the process.

"Camilla? Are you okay?" He jumped up and rushed to her side, his voice was shaking and weak from fear, but he rested a hand on the small of her back hoping to help.

"I'm-fine. Just a strong cramp that's all." She managed to straighten herself up and rest on Peter for a moment before slowly making her way to the bathroom. When she returned to her bed he was waiting and another pain hit.

"Oh!" She leaned over the bed and reached for Peter.

"Camilla?" Worry struck across his face, catching him off guard and turning scarlet.

"No-nna-tus" she breathed out with great effort.

Peter leans in closer to hear as she continues while still holding her fingers tightly, "Not-nor-mal-cont-trac-tions." these were the last words spoken before…

_Knock knock_

"Midwife calling" Nurse Lahey called, opening up the door and stepping in.

"Thank God you're here! She's had a seizure!" Peter said running down the stairs.  
"Call for Doctor and another midwife please."

"Right away!"

"So?" Nurse Lahey asked, looking at Doctor Turner.

"Eclampsia, I would have her taken into hospital but she is fully stable. For now. But if she doesn't go into labour soon I will admit her for cesarean." Doctor Turner had a stern look on his face, trying to figure out the solution.

"Ahh, well then I've got this one. Here smell." She held a bag up to his nose, and let him take a whiff of the sweet aroma.

"Scotch Broom with a hint of Vanilla, helps it go down."

"A weed?" A smile stretched across her face, taking a sniff of the aroma herself.

"A weed the good Lord made."

"Well we can try anything, desperation is setting in.'' Nurse Lahey was off as fast as she spoke, fetching a glass of water for Chummy.

"So?" Doctor Turner asked, returning to the room after reassuring Peter.

"Contractions! Four fingers, and moving like clockwork."

"Thats just tickety-boo and marvelous!" It wouldn't be long before a new Noakes joined the family, or so they thought.

"Peter? Where's Peter?" Chummy asked, coming too a bit more.

"Calm down Chummy, we'll get him." Cynthia stepped out of the room only to meet Peter face to face. He heard his name, and no one was going to keep him away from her. He sat down on the bed next to her and picked up her hand in his own.

"Camilla." He softly asked, brushing a trill of hair from her face.

"Peter, I'm scared."

"Don't worry, you are in perfectly good hands." Peter kissed his wife just moments before she pulverized his hand.

"Breathe dear, that's it. In-out. See not so bad just yet eh?"

"Don't leave me, I need you." The poor woman was practically shaking, fear running through her every bone. That is before he immediately moved himself closer and took a soft hold on her head.

"Peter be careful, just let her ride it out. Don't let go, she might hurt herself." They just had to let the seizure ride its course, nothing they or hospital could do at this point. That's when Peter began to sing, his tone was soft and he was so calm.

"_You are my special angel_

_Sent from up above_

_The Lord smiled down on me_

_And sent an angel to love"_

After the spell had ended she was exhausted, her every move was slow and sluggish, but the spell didn't seem to affect her other than temporarily. Another two hours passed and she had moved into second stage.

* * *

"Peter if you tell anyone of this I swear I will end you!" Sister Evangelina griped, waving her finger at him.

"Sit behind her now, there you go."

"Alright Chummy, now on the next pain give 'er a mighty big go eh?" She nodded at the stern but kind hearted nurse, and gave her all. Pain ripped through her body, and Peter blinked back his tears knowing there was nothing he could do for her this time.

"One, more and baby will be here!" She patted her knee, for reassurance.

Nurse Lahey's smile quickly faded, and she picked the baby up immediately. She began blowing on the baby's face and rubbing it's back.

"Oh Lord, please." She whispered, voice trembling and shaking. As she tried to move air into the baby's small lungs, sweat dripped off her nervous brow. Her eyes were doing all they could to hold back the tears ready to flow. She loved Chummy, Peter too, but this was too much for her to bear.

"Placenta coming." Cynthia said, finishing and quickly examining the matter.

"She's gone white, what's happening!" Peter asked, seeing his wife slump down onto his shoulder.

"Doctor there's a piece missing!"

"No no no! Ergometrin now nurse!" He belted, trying to use abdominal pressure to control the bleeding.

"Here's the rest. She's hemorrhaging!" Patrick dosed a second dose, hoping he could control the bleeding before he lost both of them.

* * *

"Chummy girl, stay with me! Call the Obstetric Flying Squad, tell them we need blood stat"

"Doctor Turner, she's out of theater and doing well, she's in recovery five." Cynthia reported, nearly losing herself at his heartbreaking question.

"And the baby?"

"Stillborn..."


End file.
